


You're Late

by Team7Extra



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: A child who longs to be a child forever. . . but it just might be to late. A poem.Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net





	You're Late

**You're Late**

The curtains are opened

The lights left on

So why aren't you here?

My stuffed dog in my arms

My bag all packed

The sun is coming through the trees Its morning now

You're Late

That night repeated, over and over

Years later the dogs on a shelf

The curtains are open

The lights left on

My father yelled to much tonight

Under my pillows my ears still ring

The moon rises and falls

Yet still here I am

You're Late

The curtains are open

The lights left on

No longer a child

Nor a teen

The city is bright

To hard to sleep, so I just wait

Daylight comes

You're Late

The curtains are open

The lights left on

My youth long gone

The last page almost read

My breath grows short

Into the darknessI go

When I get there

A light starts to grow

In it a figure with a stretched out hand

A red headed boy dress in green

I take his hand, and up we go

Through my room with the lights left on

Out the window with the curtains left open

Headed to the second star to the right

With a smile I scold

"Peter Pan, I'm too old"

With a grin on his face he replied

"No, It's just that

You're Late"


End file.
